


【皮水/pwp】当你的老师是你的一夜情炮友……

by veraaa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraaa/pseuds/veraaa
Summary: *皮克教授/sese学生*校园au/办公室play





	【皮水/pwp】当你的老师是你的一夜情炮友……

滴滴的信息声不断响起，裹在被子里缩成一团的人在第n次的信息提示音中终于伸手抓到了他的电话。

 

“呃……你他妈最好是有什么重要的事儿”被扰了清梦的人怒意十足，还未等对方开口就先骂了出来。

 

“你他妈自己睁开你的大眼睛好好看看时间，上午十点了好不好！新换的教授要在十一点之前看到所有人的论文初稿，你他妈现在还在睡觉？还有你去哪儿野去了，一晚上没回宿舍？”显然对方比他还要着急。马塞洛现在可是要气死了。他的好舍友一晚上不见踪影，给他打电话好心提醒还被骂了。

 

“论文……”被子里的人终于有点清醒，但是昨晚的酒确实有点上头，大脑还处在运转初期。

 

“是的！就是该死的论文！塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯同学你清醒了没有！”电话那头的声音提高了八个度。

 

“哦，见鬼！”被子里的人终于清醒，一下子翻身蹦了起来，手机扔在一边冲进了浴室。电话那头的人还在叽叽喳喳的“歪歪歪！”

 

拉莫斯发誓，在看到自己身上大大小小青紫的印迹时，他杀人的心都有了，还想回到昨晚打醒在酒吧喝嗨的自己。只是因为论文初稿被自己‘高效率’的完成了，所以以此为借口出来嗨。酒保是个认识的酒肉朋友，给他调了新款的酒，在他喝嗨之余问他要不要玩儿个刺激的。拉莫斯从来不是怯场的人，都没过脑子就答应了。

 

酒保指向远处，“看见那个高个子的帅哥了没，应该是第一天来，就他一个人。我看见好多搭讪了都没成功，怎么样，想不想挑战一下？”拉莫斯挑了挑眉“就这？！”，随即放下手里的酒杯冲着人走了过去。酒保耸耸肩，开始给别的客人调酒。

 

拉莫斯晃晃悠悠的走到那个人对面仔细的看着，有一双好看的蓝眼睛，像深蓝的海洋想让人跌落。连接了鬓角的胡子看起来让他更有魅力。拉莫斯晃了晃脑袋，觉得自己有点矫情。他伸手揽住对方的肩膀，晃着。

 

“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。认识一下吧兄弟，你一个人啊？没带伴侣嘛？”他伸出一只手看向对方。

 

“……”只是简单的握了握手，对方没有理会拉莫斯其他话语。这下可真的让玩咖觉得碰壁了。他，拉莫斯可是酒吧之王，什么样的朋友交不到，什么样的人搞不定。

 

“好吧，那请我喝杯酒？握手了就算认识了兄弟。”

 

“一杯Vermouth，给这位先生。”言简意赅。

 

拉莫斯的胜负欲在这一刻无比高涨，他觉得自己被忽视了。他要搞上这个人，然后看着他在自己身下求饶。喝过头的拉莫斯已经不清楚自己在想什么了，大概最后的目标就是上了眼前这个人。他端起桌上的酒一口喝尽，然后扭身吻上了面前的男人。酒精的助兴和苦艾酒淡淡的药草苦味在两个人的口腔中蔓延，拉莫斯把口中的酒用舌头送过去了一些，然后舔上了对方的上颚，又轻轻的磨过每一颗牙齿。对方没有反抗，似乎很配合他的亲吻，甚至自觉的把酒咽了下去。拉莫斯想笑，没有人能拒绝性感的sese的亲吻，女生不行，男人更不行。他想抽离出这个吻，却被对方强有力的手摁住后颈，然后加深了这个吻。口腔里滋滋的水声表现着两人的舌头摩擦纠缠的多么用力，一些未咽下的酒顺着拉莫斯的嘴角流了出来，滴落在锁骨上。

 

“撩了就要做完，善始善终如何，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯？”蓝眼睛男人在拉莫斯耳边低声道，热气扑撒在拉莫斯的侧颈，耳垂。敏感的让他抖了抖，男人似乎发现了好玩儿的地方，张嘴含住了拉莫斯的耳垂轻轻舔咬着。

 

被把玩着敏感的耳垂的拉莫斯有些站不稳，酒精在他的头脑中叫嚣着，他虽然爱玩儿但是还没有喝男人做过，上一上男人的感觉似乎有点新奇。他扭身跨坐在对方的大腿上，亲密的贴上了男人的胸膛，“为什么不呢，没名字先生。”

 

“叫我Gerard Pique。”

 

拉莫斯对着镜子一边骂着一边刷着牙，他得用最快的时间收拾好跑到教授那里去。酒店房间的镜子是宽大的，这也让拉莫斯想起了昨晚的疯狂，他被那个叫Gerard Pique的男人抱到镜子前看着自己挨操的样子，这实在是在超过了。自己的后面吞吐着皮克的硕大，进进出出带出来的白沫叫嚣着自己的淫荡。他还恬不知耻的搂着男人的脖子，叫着不要，太快了，太大了。他堵着自己前面不让自己射的时候，自己带着哭腔的声音颤抖着求着对方的样子都清晰的浮现在自己的脑海里。

 

拉莫斯想杀人了。这种想法在自己洗澡时清洗自己后穴是更加的清晰强烈。

 

紧赶慢赶的回到学校，拉莫斯还是超过了预计时间。马塞洛说他下午会再去一次老师办公室，但是现在的时间只能拉莫斯自己去了。“教授叫Gerard Pique，进去有点礼貌。”马塞洛温馨提醒。

 

“好的我知道了，Gerard Pique对吧。”拉莫斯觉得不会这么巧，只是同名同姓的人很多罢了。但是他还是不了遏制的想到了昨晚的疯狂，想到了对方口腔包裹自己阴茎的快感。“唔，我为什么满脑子都是那个大傻个。”

 

新换的教授据说很年轻，前一个教授最近教研出差，所以让这个来顶班。拉莫斯拿着论文进到办公室看到那双蓝眼睛的时候只想骂街，然后他也这么做出来了。“操？！是你？！”

 

皮克抬头一脸轻松的看着对方“我以为你会再多睡会，来的比我预计的要早啊，拉莫斯同学。”波澜不惊的整理着他的文件，仿佛昨晚的疯狂性爱和他无关。可是拉莫斯稳不住了，他一个跨步到了教授座位前，一把抓着对方的衣服领。

 

“你昨晚就知道我是你的学生了？！”  
“我会在上班之前做好所有工作准备，包括认识学生。”  
“那你他妈还上我？！”  
“是你自己要求的，拉莫斯同学。况且，你昨晚不也很舒服么？”  
“……”

 

拉莫斯没说话，确实很舒服。思绪不自主的飘回到最晚，皮克的一根手指进入后穴是拉莫斯绷紧了身体，男人用一个又一个的亲吻安抚着身下的人。用舌头在乳头上打转来分散拉莫斯的注意力。乳头被舔得水光红艳，拉莫斯舒服极了甚至配合的挺了挺胸膛追逐着对方的口腔温度。等他反应过来时，后穴已经有三根手指在大力抽弄着。他紧咬着嘴唇不让自己发出难堪的叫声，皮克的手指抚弄着他后穴的褶皱，在直肠壁上轻轻的搔刮，然后触碰到了一点凸起。这下拉莫斯没忍住，嗯啊的呻吟声从嘴巴里漏出。皮克的手指更加使劲儿的戳弄着那一点。第一次泄身是被皮克用手指操到了高潮。

 

“咳咳。”皮克的咳嗽声唤醒了思绪飘远呢拉莫斯。他回过神来一脸怒意。“教授你可不是个真人君子！”皮克听着这话笑出了声，一把拉过站在自己面前的拉莫斯抱到自己腿上。头埋在他的颈窝嗅着。“好香，你这是来之前还洗了个澡？”

 

“你疯了？！这是学校办公室！”拉莫斯想跳起来给这个不正经的教授一脚，可是皮克用了很大的劲儿把自己圈在他的怀抱里。

 

“怕什么我自己的办公室而已。你昨晚那么多人都天不怕地不怕的勾引我，怎么今天下床不认人了呢？”说着他一口咬住了拉莫斯的喉结。手也顺着拉莫斯衣衫下摆伸了进去准确的摸上了胸前的凸起开始揉捏。拉莫斯被他这些举动吓坏了，虽然他是个爱玩儿的孩子，但是在办公室和自己的老师做这些亲密过头的动作还是尺度太大了。在他发愣的时候，衣服已经被卷到胸上，裤子扣也被解开。皮克低头含住了已经有些挺立的茱萸，用舌尖顶着大口的含进整个乳晕，嘬的发出了“啵”的声音，他看着乳头边上留下的草莓印很开心，而另一只手顺着被褪了一半的牛仔裤摸上了拉莫斯的大腿，在内侧画起了圈圈。“sese有反应了？”他好笑的看着拉莫斯的内裤被顶起了包，没有犹豫的拽下了拉莫斯的短裤。

 

本来就很敏感的拉莫斯昨晚被玩儿弄了一晚上，还处于一种敏感期，皮克的这些举动无异于点火。自己有反应了。真尴尬，对着自己的教授，又或者自己的一夜情炮友。“你要做就快点，不是还要看论文么？”拉莫斯想骂人，但是对方是老师他不敢。

 

皮克伸手揉了揉拉莫斯的阴茎，还贴心的把两个囊袋也揉了揉。“别着急，你的论文我肯定要看的。”他把手移向后方，那里是昨晚的温柔乡。拉莫斯的蜜穴是个听话的好孩子，皮克笑了笑抬手把手上备案的钢笔塞了进去。冰凉的金属触感让拉莫斯夹紧了后面，“啊！你他妈把什么塞了进去。”皮克没有理会怀里的人。他一把抱起来拉莫斯把他摁在自己大大的办公桌上，手上也加快了钢笔在后穴进出的速度。“给你论文打分的笔而已，别怕。”皮克腾出了一个手把自己的裤子拉链拉开放出来自己的分身，在上面撸了两把，抽出钢笔的一瞬间把自己的小兄弟顶了进去。又深又狠。不等拉莫斯反应就开始凶狠快速的抽插着，皮肉拍打的啪啪响声在安静的办公室格外刺耳。拉莫斯躺在办公桌上没有任何可以发力的支点，只有两条腿紧紧的缠在皮克的腰上，这个体位很方便皮克，他的每一次抽插都顶在最里面，轻车熟路的找到了身下人的敏感点，快速的抽弄着。“太快了……嗯”拉莫斯的眼角挂上了生理性眼泪，他感觉自己要到了，想伸手自己撸动一下自己的肿胀。皮克却先他一步握住了拉莫斯的阴茎。后穴抽插的频率也慢了下来。“我们来看看你的论文吧拉莫斯同学。”

 

皮克探过身拿起来拉莫斯的论文开始研读，一只手还轻抚的剐蹭着拉莫斯的马眼和柱身，后穴的抽插缓慢而有力。“这个论文你也想及格？嗯？思想全都用来想怎么挨操了么？小sese。”一边说着一边又顶了顶下面。拉莫斯本来已经快要到了，结果现在频率慢了下来，阴茎也被人堵住小口不让射，终于没忍住哭出声音“操你妈皮克，给我，我想要。”

 

“想要什么？”皮克坏心的舔了舔他眼角的眼泪。  
“要你操我，用你的鸡巴，求你给我！”  
“乖学生应该说，请。”皮克把自己的硕大往外抽了抽。“请！请您！”拉莫斯哭喊着叫了出来。  
“如你所愿，我可是个好老师。”皮克扔掉了拉莫斯的论文一把抱起来拉莫斯回归一开始快速且大力的操干。破碎的呻吟声，肉体的撞击声回荡在办公室里。皮克板着拉莫斯的脸“睁开眼看着，sese，看看是谁在操你，告诉我你开心么？”拉莫斯睁开眼看到的是皮克深邃的蓝眼睛，像是宇宙的漩涡，被深深吸引。可是当他看清自己是脱光的而教授还穿着整洁的西服只简单的露着自己的分身时，他觉得自己淫荡的要命。“是sese的老师，是皮克教授。啊……”拉莫斯尖叫着射在了皮克的手里，后穴在射精时的夹紧差点让皮克也射了出来，皮克抓紧时间在后穴进进出出，翻起带出的白沫弄到了他的西装裤上。最后全数射进了拉莫斯的体内。

 

粗粗的喘着气，皮克整理了一下自己，然后用纸把两个人身上的体液擦干净。拉莫斯没有力气的躺在办公桌上，他身下是自己同学交的论文，空气里是淫靡暧昧的气息。皮克把人抱起来给准备给拉莫斯穿衣服，他觉得晚上有必要补偿补偿自己的学生。两个人还在折腾的时候，办公室门响了。

 

“皮克教授，我来找您看论文了。”是马塞洛。拉莫斯听见朋友的声音慌了一下，反身一口咬住了皮克的手。这一下可不轻，皮克忍着没有叫出来。“稍等一下马塞洛同学。”他赶紧把桌子收拾好，然后把拉莫斯塞进了办公桌下面，自己坐在靠背椅上堵住了办公桌。一切看起来和往常无异，除了空气。

 

“请进，马塞洛同学。”拉莫斯躲在办公桌下很是气恼，差一点就被自己朋友发现和自己的教授做爱。可是现在这样的场景也有一种被捉奸在床的感觉。他想报复一下皮克。

 

皮克还在和马塞洛说论文，他告诉马塞洛如果不认真做是会被留级的。可下一秒他就有点说不出话了，拉莫斯含住了 他的分身。该死，他现在只想好好教训一下桌子下面的人。他着急的训了几句话并约定下一次改论文的时间就赶紧把马塞洛打发走。低头拽人，拉莫斯跨坐在皮克的腿上暧昧的问道:“皮克教授，看在我和你睡了的份上，我的论文……” 皮克吻了吻拉莫斯的耳垂，说道:“让我上你和你好好写论文并没有什么冲突。我看你精神挺好的，不如再来一次？”

 

拉莫斯后悔了自己刚刚的作死，他决定回去问问瓦拉内一定好好写论文，远离教授办公室。

 

马塞洛:我总觉得刚刚的办公室气氛诡异。


End file.
